The present invention is directed to a system for separating a plastic waste from a paper waste. The system for separating a plastic waste from a paper waste of the present invention provides an easier and more productive way to separate plastic from paper.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.